watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Camilo Flores/Watch Dogs 2 Vehicles
Here we have the vehicles from Watch Dogs 2, as seen in many videos. Given the inconsistencies regarding the automakers and what cars are in WD2, I decided to bring you guys the vehicles that are, so far, seen in the game. So, apart of the old ones from Watch Dogs, here we have some novelty cars, from a microcar to a city bus, including a quadbike, a lowrider and even a SWAT truck! (already my favorite). The category system from the app that allows you to buy cars remained the same, with some little changes. Because of the new naming system in the game, vehicles will have the automakers first (like what one should call for a real-life car: automaker -> name). So there is. Anything new that is not listed here would be appreciated. Vehicles Performance Car *Targ Motors Boxberg R1 *Elek Motors eNudle Kart. *Furnari Automotive Scafati GT *Papavero Papavero: Duh *Targ Motors Baumsteiger: Possibly based on a Porsche Cayman S. *Furnari Automotive Fiammetta: Apparently based on a Ferrari LaFerrari. *Targ Motors 336-TT *Ficarra Motors Amargosa Turbo Sports Car *Targ Motors Kirscher: As Kirsher. *Nakahawa Motors Zusume R *Sumitzu Auto Sculptor 2.5R *Bogen Carrozza *Sumitzu Auto Rotor *Elek Motors Sunrim: Now as the Sunrim EV Muscle Car *Global Motors 3.9T *Global Motors 571 *Brubeck Engines Vespid HMI *Global Motors Sonarus LX *Global Motors Adamant S-Series *Bogen Hailkal R *Brubeck Engines Vespid 5.2 *Brubeck Engines Vespid Lowrider: Lowrider variant of the Vespid HMI. *Global Motors El Cadejo: Based on a Chevrolet El Camino. Off-road *Landrock Motors Tributary 3500: Also available with roof racks and tools to carry, like the Landrock Vans 2500. *Kuruhawa Motorsport Batta: The average Quadbike. *Landrock Motors Tributary 1500 *Global Motors TBT-7000: Based on a Cadillac Escalade. *Brubeck Engines Wildebeest: Based on a Jeep Wrangler. Standard Vehicle *Nakahawa Motors Kigan AWD *Global Motors Woodie *Bogen Bogen 200: renamed 200 EV, as "Bogen" is now part of the manufacturer. *Global Motors Vessel: civilian and taxi *Global Motors Cavale: civilian and taxi *Bogen Bogen Bus: Based on the Volkswagen Type 2, or informally, the "Hippie Van". *Elek Motors Merengue: What a creative name, no? Also the infamous microcar. *Landrock Motors Relegater: Available in standard, "Taco van" and "Ice cream" variants. Others will have company liveries as well. *Global Motors Magnate *Bogen Menschen: Based on the Volkswagen Beetle. *Brubeck Engines Talos *Brubeck Engines Crosscountry Series: civilian and taxi *Sumitzu Auto Valiance CE: I think it looks like the Toyota Prius. Also with a taxi version. *Landrock Motors Landrock Van 1500: As for now, as a transport van. Not sure if the cargo version returns. *Elek Motors Asteria Prime *Sumitzu Auto Sumitzu Auto 1.6 *Landrock Motors Landrock Van 2500: Now with multiple businesses and companies using it, including the formerly rare CtOS variant. Yes, that one! *Global Motors Philandra Heavy Vehicle *MataHorn Trucks Convoy *MataHorn Trucks MRAP: An armored truck. *'Coach Bus': Typical coach bus, apparently found outside the main city. *MataHorn Trucks City Bus: Small bus spawning on the city. *Landrock Motors Cube Truck: Based on the Landrock Van 1500, but having a box on the back. *MataHorn Trucks Cement Truck *MataHorn Trucks Flatbed Truck: Same as in Watch Dogs, except that, if the truck is in its flatbed form, one can activate the ramp for makeshift jumps, as well as yellow LED lightbars added on it. *MataHorn Trucks Media Broadcast Truck: the WKZ TV version of the Flatbed Truck, with a large TV screen on the entire back. Replaces the WKZ-TV Truck from Watch Dogs. Motorcycle *Kuruhawa Motorsport Kuruhawa Motorsport 450: As "Kuruhawa 450", as the "Motorsport" becomes part of the automaker. *Kuruhawa Motorsport Sayonara *Hardy Motorbikes Chopper Cruiser: Like the Chopper, but with a fairing and boxes on the sides and over the rear fender. Utilitarian, for short. *Fruttato Molto-Bene: Average Vespa-like scooter, obviously. *Hardy Motorbikes Chopper *Kuruhawa Motorsport Kodachi Police/Emergency Vehicle *Global Motors Sonarus LX: Only as the Umeni patrol car. *Brubeck Engines Cavale: Now the basic police car takes all the weight to pursue you in the game. Available in SFPD (San Francisco) and OPD (Oakland) versions. *Brubeck Engines Talos: Now as a police-issued SUV. *MataHorn Trucks MRAP: As the generic SWAT armored truck. Not that badass when you have explosives, right? *Police Helicopter: The same one from Watch Dogs, although in a black color. *Landrock Motors Ambulance: Now it comes when you attack people on the way. Way easier to obtain than in Watch Dogs. *MataHorn Trucks Fire Truck. *Brubeck Engines Coast Guard: like those typical... coast guard boats, right? Boats Again, not available in the app. *Fishing Boat *Speed Boat *Water Taxi *Speed Boat 2: A larger one. *Sailboat: with a working sail that takes effect on the speed of the boat, depending of the wind direction. Don't worry, the minimap helps you with that. Unknown *Nudle Car *Unmanned Forklifts? *Scissor lifts: Yes. Completely usable! *Small lifting machine: whatever that thing is. I don't know these cars, but I only have these names. So, consider them "keywords" *Keyword: "K.I.T.T."-based muscle car. *Keyword: Landrock Van 2500 Ambulance. Rideable *Cable car/Tram: Like the San Francisco ones. *Trolley *Modern Trolley Special These cars are hidden in certain places and you have to find them. There's one of each vehicle category: *'Danger Mobile': HAZMAT Ambulance, with a toxic gas coming from the rear (no, it's not harming, in case you wonders). *'The Dangerzone': Grey/red scheme Baumsteiger. *'Mountain King': Jurassic Park-themed Wildebeest. Also uses a horn that... guess what?... It's a freakin' dinosaur roar! *'Ice Cube': Racing-themed Rotor, with a large spoiler. *'Rainbow Missile': A Molto-Bene with a pink paintjob and unicorn decals. *'Flip Wagon': Hippy-style Bogen Bus. *'Wrecker': An El Cadejo with the usual flame-themed decals. Easter Egg *As part of something unexpected, someone stated that in a part of the game, one is able to steal and drive a fully functional CPD Vessel, with some detail changes on it (no rear-facing sirens, but has the updated siren sounds). Dealerships and prices Auto Elite dealership ;Heavy *Convoy: $135,000 *MRAP: $180,000 ;Motorcycle *Chopper: $21,250 *Chopper Cruiser: $21,250 *Sayonara: $28,000 ;Muscle *El Cadejo: $22,500 *Vespid HMI: $28,000 *Sonarus LX: $30,000 *Vespid 5.2: $32,499 *Vespid Lowrider: $180,000 ;Off-road *TBT-7000: $21,250 *Tributary 1500: $28,000 ;Sports *Rotor: $21,250 *Carrozza: $26,250 ;Performance *336-TT: $112,500 *Papavero: $162,000 *Baumsteiger: $180,000 *Boxberg R1: $180,000 *Scafati GT: $360,000 *Fiammetta: $1,350,000 ;Standard *Asteria Prime: $36,000 *Magnate: $37,500 Total Motors dealership ;Motorcycle *Molto-Bene: $5,000 *Kuruhawa 450: $10,000 *Kodachi: $15,000 ;Muscle *3.9T: $15,000 *571: $17,000 *Hailkal R: $22,500 *Adamant S-series: $25,000 ;Off-road *Batta: $10,000 *Tributary 3500: $10,000 *Wildebeest: $17,000 ;Sports *Kirsher: $15,000 *Sculptor 2.5R: $15,000 *Sunrim-EV: $37,500 ;Performance *Amargosa Turbo: $37,500 ;Standard *Sumitzu Auto 1.6: $2,000 *Woodie: $2,000 *Landrock Van 1500: $3,000 *Vessel: $4,000 *Crosscountry Series: $5,000 *200 EV: $7,500 *Landrock Van 2500: $7,500 *Cavale: $10,000 *Menschen: $10,000 *Relegater: $10,000 *Kigan AWD: $15,000 *Talos: $15,000 *Valiance CE: $15,000 *Bogen Bus: $17,000 *Philandra: $17,000 *Merengue: $43,125 ...and weapons Because the idea was for vehicles, but the research was more extended that it should and, look... weapons! You will figure out the terms, no? So what's next? The "Lolwut Pistol"? the "H4X0R Rifle"? The "BSoD Grenade Launcher"!? EVERYTHING. Well... not really, since they don't want to make things like that, but hey, those are still nice additions to the game, and those are useful. That's it. Video *Proof for cars. *The "extra". 7:45 for the SWAT Truck. *Weapons! Category:Blog posts